bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Heart
The ink heart is an organic object and an item first found in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. The item will later appear in Bendy and the Dark Revival as shown in the release date trailer that was released on December 14, 2019. They're also present in Boris and the Dark Survival, but they serve no purpose. Description It is likely based on a human heart, only to be colored in black from the lower part and white from the upper area. It also has small ink splotches on the very top tubes. Interacting with the ink hearts will anger the Projectionist, drawing his attention easily. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry must enter the inky abyss in order to collect all five ink hearts to complete the task while hiding from the Projectionist. These hearts can only be found close to corpses of the Butcher Gang enemies. The very first ink heart is located from the deceased Striker's hand at the square deck after the elevator. Four other ink hearts are located randomly around the hall maze, with the danger from the Projectionist always close by. Collecting each one the ink hearts will anger the Projectionist who can start hunting down Henry. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders A pile of interactive ink hearts is found on top of the wooden crate from the Maintenance room. However, interacting with the ink hearts will still anger the Projectionist, so Henry should not dare to do so when focusing on finding the lever for activating it in order to reach the upper balcony floor. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The ink heart appears one final time in Chapter 5, it is to the other side of the frozen ink Chester near the giant Ink Machine entrance. When clicked on, the Projectionist's screech will be heard, but he is nowhere to be seen. ''Boris and the Dark Survival'' The probability for the ink heart to spawn on the map is 8.3%. Even though the ink hearts are present to spawn in the game, they serve no purpose. After collecting one of them, two sounds play and the heart disappears. The amount of collected hearts is saved in the save file. Bendy and the Dark Revival The ink hearts will return in Bendy and the Dark Revival as seen in the latest trailer. It will serve as an item to complete the puzzle objective again for the game. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * The number of hearts in this game is based on the "5 Hearts" rating. * Before the release of Chapter 4, collecting ink hearts did not anger the Projectionist. ;Chapter 3; Rise and Fall * After Chapter 4 was released, there is a bug where Henry only needs three hearts, but the objective is to collect five of them. * Until the release of Chapter 4, the location of hearts was not randomized. * Collecting all the ink hearts will unlock the "Darker Places" achievement. ;Chapter 4; Colossal Wonders * Previously, the Projectionist had to hold one of the ink hearts in his left hand at the first meeting in the Maintenance room, but then this idea was abandoned. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = Gallery Striker's Heart.jpg|A dead Striker with his heart ripped out. Piper's Hearth.jpg|One of the possible places of the ink heart. Hearts in chapter 4.jpg|A pile of ink hearts seen in the maintenance department in Chapter 4. Ink Heart in chapter 5.png|An ink heart seen outside the giant Ink Machine entrance in Chapter 5. Heart-icon.png|The ink heart's icon. Batds-heartgameplay.png|The ink heart seen in the "Boris and the Dark Survival". Screenshot (11).png|The ink heart seen in the Bendy and the Dark Revival release date trailer. ru:Чернильное Сердце Category:Items Category:BATIM items Category:BATDR items Category:BATDS items